


Putting on a Show

by SoapDiSpencer



Series: Seijoh cannot get it together [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Bottom Kindaichi Yuutarou, Communication, Consensual Kink, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Kindaichi Yuutarou, Jealous Kunimi Akira, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kunimi Akira is a Little Shit, M/M, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Oral Sex, Petty Kunimi Akira, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoapDiSpencer/pseuds/SoapDiSpencer
Summary: It took them a while to realize what was going on between them and Kageyama. Kunimi and Kidaichi had fallen together so easily they should have expected that this wouldn't be as easy.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei/Terushima Yuuji, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Series: Seijoh cannot get it together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003437
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Things had never been complicated between Akira and Yuutarou. They had been together since middle school. They knew each other better than anyone else. The step from best friends to lovers came without fanfare. Akira just laced his fingers into Yuutarou's one day and confessed his feelings. Yuutarou flushed and confessed his as well. That was that. 

"I think I am falling in love with you."

"I know I am falling in love with you."

"Oh, I'm sorry for not being sure yet."

"It's okay. Take your time."

It had only taken a few weeks of them getting closer for Akira to know that there was no maybe about it. He was in love with Yuutarou. He had been leaning his head on Yuutarou's shoulder, their fingers threaded together when it suddenly hit him that he was in love with him.

"I know I am in love with you."

"I'm glad."

From then on they were a pair. The team never had to ask if they were together and they never had to tell the team. It was an accepted fact. Yahaba had been a little slow on the uptake, but everyone else let him figure it out on his own. 

"Kunimi, can I kiss you?"

"Only if you call me Akira."

"Oh… really?"

"Of course."

Yuutarou leaned over the desk between them pressing a soft gentle kiss to Akira's lips. Akira's hand moved up to gently stroke his cheek and just like that they had their first kiss over their homework their first year of high school. Akira would never think it was anything less than perfect. 

They surprisingly took things slow at first. With soft fingers through each other's hair and tangled legs and fingers. They didn't need anything more than that. The warm fire that was starting between them took years to mature. How it happened was when things started to get complicated. 

"Do you have a thing for fucking Kageyama?"

"You can't tell me you don't think he looks good? He's… confident."

"What the fuck?"

"Don't get me wrong. I would never give us up. I am just appreciating that… he grew up."

Akira didn't know how to deal with the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who noticed how Kageyama had grown up. They had made up a few months back, and Kageyama had been spending more and more time with them. He briefly wondered if he was going to lose Yuutarou to him, but he threw that thought out easily. He knew that Yuutarou wasn't the type to stray. He knew that even if Yuutarou was watching Kageyama he was too loyal to ever stray from Akira’s side. 

“Yeah, he did grow up pretty.” 

Akira’s words came out as a whisper. Then he was full body shoving Yuutarou into Makki and Mattsun’s bathroom. Yuutarou looked mildly fearful. Akira had never pushed him around like this. Akira usually lead him around with soft touches and gently tugs at Yuutarou’s fingers. Akira was on him the second the door was closed kissing Yuutarou heatedly. Yuutarou let out a surprised moan, his hands going to Akira's hips, pulling him closer. 

"I don't care what happens between you and Kageyama, but you are mine."

"Of course. I'll always be yours."

Akira pressed his leg forward, slotting it between Yuutarou's thighs drawing a surprised whimper from his throat. Yuutarou grabbed Akira's hips stilling him. 

"Here? You wanna do this here? With people outside?"

"I want you. I don't care who sees. I want you. You are mine."

"Okay."

Akira dropped his hands to Yuutarou's pants, yanking them open as quickly as he could to get a hand inside his briefs stroking him lightly. Yuutarou let his head fall back against the wall his fingers tangling into Akira’s shirt right at his shoulders holding on to Akira to ground himself.

“You can tell me to stop and I’ll stop.”

“Please don’t. I want this. I want you.”

“Thank the fucking gods.”

Akira dropped to his knees pulling Yuutarou’s pants down slightly to take the head of his cock into his mouth. Akira knew that he wasn’t going to be good at this. Yuutarou was his first everything, but he hoped that he was good enough to get Yuutarou off. Yuutarou didn’t seem to be complaining with the way he was staring down at Akira like he was something to be treasured. 

“That feels really good.” 

Akira really could not have gotten a better boyfriend. Yuutarou looked like he was about to combust from both arousal and embarrassment and still he was trying to let Akira know that he was doing a good job. Akira took Yuutarou a bit deeper into his mouth bobbing his head experimentally. 

He hadn’t gotten much further into finding out what exactly made Yuutarou moan when the door opened and suddenly Kageyama was staring at them with wide eyes. Akira really doesn’t know what came over him, but instead of pulling away he took Yuutarou as deep as he could down his throat and moaned making Yuutarou throw his head back and cum with a moan of his name. Kageyama seemed to be rooted to the spot still staring at Akira as if he had never seen him before. 

“Sorry, forgot to lock the door,” Akira said standing up wiping his mouth while Yuutarou seemed to be trying to fade out of existence. 

“Uh- F- I- Dumbasses.”

“You can leave now.”

Kageyama seemed to realize that he was standing there staring and turned around with a bright flush on his cheeks to storm out of the room. Yuutarou suddenly laughed and pulled Akira into a soft kiss.

“You taste terrible.”

“It’s your cum. You don’t get to complain.”

“You didn’t have to swallow.”

Akira let a small smile tug at his lips. He had liked putting on a show. He had liked the way Kageyama had watched him get Yuutarou off. He needed to swallow just to see the way Kageyama had short-circuited. 

“Should we go make sure he isn’t having a meltdown?”

“I am ready to leave.”

“We’ll check on him tomorrow. He has his team here to take care of him.”

“Can I try that when we get to your house?”

“Sure.”


	2. The Beginning and the End

There was nothing wrong with their relationship, but there was something more exciting about knowing that Kageyama was watching them feel each other up. He never complained and Akira loved being watched. It became their thing. He didn't know how it happened, but everything felt just a little bit hotter when they had Kageyama pretending that he wasn't getting off on them rutting against each other. 

"Kunimi slow down."

Akira had startled from where he had been stroking Yuutarou through his pants to look over at Kageyama who had his steely blue eyes trained on them. They had long since stopped pretending that Kageyama was just 'walking in' on them. That wasn't what this was. Kageyama chose to stay and watch and they chose to put on a show. This was the first time that Kageyama had made a request and it sent a new wave of lust through Akira. 

"What would you prefer?"

"You know better. You know he likes being teased."

Akira shifted slightly. He backed off Yuutarou who let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. His head was tilted back and he was constantly torn between watching Akira and Kageyama. Yuutarou loved it when they spoke as if he wasn't there. He loved it when they used him like he was just their personal toy. 

Akira slowly stripped off his clothes showing off for both of them. Kageyama finally dropped his hand down to his own erection which had been tenting his pants for a while now. This was the first time he stopped pretending that he wasn't getting off to them. 

Akira ran his hands up Yuutarou's thighs slowly avoiding his cock just to draw another desperate noise from him. 

"Please, Tobio."

That was new as well. Neither of them used Kageyama's first name. Oikawa was the only one who dared, but Kageyama didn't complain. Instead, he scooted closer on the couch. 

"Do you really think you can beg your way out of this? I know what you really want. You two have been putting on a show for me for the last four months. I know exactly what you like. Now, I said to slow down. What do you say?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

Akira looked over at Kageyama and pressed his face against Yuutarou's erection making Yuutarou whimper and squirm under him. Kageyama reached out and caressed Akira's hair softly making Akira practically melt against Yuutarou's lap. Yuutarou looked at Kageyama, his cheeks still flushed. He had wanted Kageyama for a while now. Akira knew that he had wanted Kageyama for a while now. He was just glad that Kageyama was okay with being here for Yuutarou. He still refused to admit that he got off on the fact that  _ Kageyama  _ was there and not just because someone was there. 

"Come up here."

Akira scrambled up into Yuutarou's lap at Kageyama's command. Being ordered around by the tyrant king had never felt so good. He had changed a lot over the years, but he still had high expectations in everything. He had learned how to make people want to meet his expectations instead of just getting annoyed like they had in middle school. Akira and Yuutarou still felt guilty about that to this day. 

"You are so good. Now, ride him. I want you to put on a show."

"Yes, sir."

Akira had no shame as he dropped his chest forward sneaking the lube out of Yuutarou's pants. He loved the way that Kageyama watched. He loved the way that his breath hitched when he pressed two slicked fingers into himself leaning against Yuutarou's chest, his eyes half-lidded in lust. 

"You are allowed to touch him now, Kindaichi."

Yuutarou let out a sigh of relief and his hands were all over Akira gripping his ass and caressing his thighs. They had both unknowingly waited for Kageyama's permission the second he had spoken. Akira wondered silently if Kageyama had just noticed that Yuutarou was holding back. Yuutarou kissed along Akira's neck biting and sucking a claiming mark right where it could be seen. Yuutarou was mildly possessive when it all came down to it. Kageyama had been the only exception to the rule. 

"You are so pretty, Kunimi."

"Akira…."

"Akira, don't talk back to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Yuutarou, do you want Akira to ride you?" 

"Yes, please. Please please please."

"You heard him. Relax Yuutarou. Akira is doing all the work here."

Akira let out a whine knowing that his thighs were going to be burning with overwork if he had to be on top the entire time. It would be just like volleyball when he bowed to his king's wishes. Akira pulled his fingers out of himself thriving on the way their breath hitched at the sight. Akira shifted his hips forward before sinking down on Yuutarou's cock. Yuutarou let out a broken moan trying desperately not to snap his hips up into Akira's tight heat. 

"You behave so well, Yuutarou. You are filling him up so well. I should take a picture to show you."

That yanked a loud moan from Akira who had finally lost his self-control and started rocking his hips watching Yuutarou fall apart under him. He was pretty like this. His cheeks flushed red and his eyes got hazy, but Yuutarou still looked at Akira like he was a gift from the gods. Akira felt most powerful here with both of them watching him. Akira tilted his head back arching his back before speeding up his hips dropping himself down on Yuutarou's cock desperate for the praise that Kageyama was showering Yuutarou with.

"Come on, Akira. You can work harder than that. You can't slack off. This is for Yuutarou." 

Akira was already out of breath, his thighs straining as he tried to be good for Kageyama and Yuutarou. It wasn't enough. He couldn't get the delicious way that Yuutarou felt when he pinned him to the closest surface and fucked him. 

"Always have been a lazy little shit haven't you. Can't even give your all to riding Yuutarou. You want to lay there like a little slut and make him do all the work, don't you?"

Akira let out a soft sob of desperation. He couldn't get off like this. He couldn't focus on anything except for the way his thighs burned and the pace wasn't quite right. He was sure that Kageyama knew that by now. Kageyama wanted something from this, but he didn't know what yet. 

"Please… please, Tobio. Please."

"You beg like a filthy slut, Akira."

Kageyama grabbed Akira's hair, pressing his face down into Kageyama's lap. Akira wished that it wasn't too far to mouth at his cock. He wanted to know how Kageyama tasted on his tongue. He wanted to know if Kageyama would be just as demanding from his mouth. He wondered if he would enjoy watching him check on his cock. Akira wanted it so bad. 

"Fuck him." He barked at Yuutarou. Yuutarou shifted their positions to obey, setting a hard pace that he knew that Akira thrived on. Akira was loud in bed. He put on a show not just with his body, but with his voice as well. He pressed his face against Kageyama's cock through his shorts trying to get as much of Kageyama as he could before the king yanked away the opportunity. 

"Needy slut. Getting your ass filled already and still drooling over my cock like a bitch in heat."

"Tobio…"

"Do not cum Yuutarou. Be a good boy for Akira. You are doing so well."

"Yes, sir."

"Look at how obedient he is being. You are here whining like a lazy slut and Yuutarou is being so kind as to fuck your pretty ass so that you don't have to do the work yourself. You should thank him."

"Th-thank you, Yuutar-Oh! There!" 

The fingers in Akira's hair righted, yanking him away from Kageyama's cock. Akira thought for sure he was going to lose his mind before Kageyama was done with them. It was all too perfect. Kageyama had been watching them, and he had figured out all of his kinks and stored them away to use later. He wasn't sure that Yuutarou had figured these out yet. 

"Make him cum, Yuutarou."

"Yes, sir."

Akira's legs shook when Yuutarou finally started stroking his cock. He was so close. The way Kageyama was holding him up by a fist in his hair wasn't making things any easier. Kageyama watched him stroking his cock right near his face. Akira wanted to drown in it. It didn't take long for Akira to cum with Yuutarou using every trick he knew to make Akira scream his name. Kageyama dropped him after he came letting Akira lay there as Yuutarou used him to finish. 

"Thank you, Tobio."

"You don't have to thank me for something that shouldn't have happened."

"Yes, I do."

"This needs to stop. I'm in a relationship."

"Since when?"

"Since this week. This is my goodbye."

"Oh."

Yuutarou looked sad. Akira could understand that. He had blanked his face so that Kageyama wouldn't see that they wanted more, not less. 

"As long as you are happy."

"I am."

Kageyama left that night with a soft caress of both of their hair and a gentle kiss to the top of Yuutarou's head. Akira would never tell him how Yuutarou cried into his chest. He would never say how it upset him as well. He deserved to be happy. If that tall middle blocker made him happy then they would be supportive, but they wished that he was happy with them. 


	3. Jealousy and Threats

Everything went back to normal between them after that. Kageyama started bringing his boyfriend along when he came. Akira hated him on sight, but Yuutarou tried his best to keep the peace. It reverted back to when they first started hanging out again with Kageyama and Yuutarou trying their best and Akira just staying silent. Akira’s quiet demeanor seemed to make Tsukishima latch onto him which just made Akira annoyed. 

“King.”

“I hate that you call him that.”

“Why?”

“Because he was our king. You will never know what made us give him that name. You don’t know the significance. That name came far before when people say it did. He is our king. He was your setter.”

“He’s my boyfriend, and I have always called him king.”

“And yet, you don’t even know what it meant. Has he told you the story? Has he?”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“No. None of us do, because that rift between us hurt more than just him.”

“Tobio! How was your day?”

Yuutarou saw Kageyama jogging up to them and quickly signaled them to stop their sharp back and forth. Tsukishima had just noticed that Akira didn’t like him which caused a chain reaction of them snapping at each other whenever Kageyama wasn’t around. 

“Fine. Practice went long. I am sorry for keeping you waiting.”

“Practice went long or you stayed behind to practice longer.”

Akira teased Kageyama easily. He refused to let some bitchy middle blocker ruin their newly repaired friendship. Even if Kageyama didn’t want them the way they wanted him, they still wanted him in their life. Kageyama dropped into the chair beside Tsukishima.

“I admit I stayed back to practice with Ushijima.”

“How is that asshole?”

“He’s okay. Still crushing on Oikawa and can’t figure out that he is not interested in him as a setter.”

“Poor clueless Ushiwaka. I bet if asked nicely Oikawa would even let himself be wooed.”

“What about Iwaizumi?”

“Oh, nothing is getting between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, but they are not exactly in a closed relationship.”

“Since when?”

“Since they had sex with Kyoutani and Yahaba at the last going away party? Maybe before?”

“Oh.”

Akira shifted to lean into Yuutarou’s arms smiling softly up at him. Kageyama was staring at them like he was working something out, and Akira thrived on being watched by him. 

“I don’t think anyone in Seijoh has a ‘monogamous’ relationship. I mean Makki and Mattsun end up locking on to people and sharing them before moving on. Yahaba and Kyoutani are more selective, but they tend to fall into bed with Iwaizumi and Oikawa a lot.”

“And you two liked being watched.”

“That was a special occasion. You walked in on us because we forgot to lock the door.”

“Repeat offenders.”

Yuutarou had a pretty flush on his cheeks at the way they used to be being brought up in front of Tsukishima. It was supposed to be between only them and Kageyama. Tsukishima felt like an unwanted audience. Akira was acting like none of this phased him his hand soothing over Yuutarou’s knee.

“You Seijoh kids are fucking weird.”

“I like to think we just know how to have fun. Everyone else loves our parties. You’ve never been to one, have you? That’s too bad. Last time Shoyo ended up learning to pole dance with Bokuto and Kuroo. Tanaka and Kiyoko always end up having to take Suga home since he ends up grinding on Oikawa. Daichi ends up in bed with Kuroo every time. Kenma is Shoyo’s keeper to make sure he doesn’t do anything crazy. Bokuto and Akaashi are a riot.”

“Since when has the whole team been going to these parties?”

“Uhm, we brought Tobio. Iwaizumi brought Diachi and Kuroo. Tanaka got brought by Yamamoto who got brought by Kuroo. Kiyoko obviously came with Tanaka. She sometimes brings that pretty blonde manager and her boyfriend, but she gets anxious so not often.”

“So literally all of Karasuno.”

“You should start coming. Loosen up.”

“Why would I want to be there when all of you get fucked up and act stupid?”

“Tobio, you have fun with us. Tell the killjoy he should come.”

“I don’t think he would enjoy them quite as much.”

“But you enjoy them, right?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, then the killjoy can stay home.”

“I am glad to have your permission.”

“Oh, don’t be like that. We were just trying to include you know that Tobio is cuffed as well.”

“You make it sound like a punishment.”

“Absolutely not. I have never been happier than with Yuutarou. As long as Tobio is happy then we are too.”

“I am happy.”

“You already told us.”

“And yet, you keep acting like you don’t approve.”

“Someone has to keep you in line and make sure that Tobio stays happy. Shoyo is halfway across the world most of the time. You have your little pinch server to make sure that Tobio is treating you right. We are here to ensure the same.”

“You two are giving me a shovel talk?”

“No, we won’t hurt you, but we will make sure that Tobio gets treated right.”

Tsukishima nodded and leaned back finally relaxing now that he knew Akira’s intentions. Just before they split again Akira grabbed Tsukishima his eyes sharp and dangerous.

“Hurt him and I won’t give you a warning before I fuck him better than you ever could.”

“I knew you were in love with him. What about your poor boyfriend?”

“Oh, he will be there, too. He fell for Tobio first.”

“I don’t plan on hurting him.”

“Then I hope we can eventually be friends, but not until Yuutarou accepts you.”

“What are you two whispering about?”

“Plotting.”

“That’s terrifying. Tobio we need to go before they burn something down.”

“Agreed. It was nice to hang out as a group. I was scared you wouldn’t get along.”

“We don’t, but we love you anyway.”

“Akira, be nice! Tsukishima is fine. Akira is just an asshole.”

“We knew that.”

“Ooh, Tobio, are you trying to start a fight?”

“Be good.”

Akira visibly stumbled at those words his cheeks going red. Tsukishima glanced between them and then burst out laughing. Akira hadn’t been able to hear those words from Kageyama without remembering their night together. Tsukishima might not know about their night together, but the implications were clear enough.

“Does that mean that you are the top, Kindaichi?”

“Not even a little.”

“Yes.”

“Neither of them top. They make it work.”

“How would you know that, King?”

“They are notorious for not locking doors.”

Akira had to turn to hide his face in Yuutarou’s shoulder so that he wouldn’t give away the fact that they had progressed far past that point before Kageyama broke it off to be with Tsukishima. It was up to Tobio to tell his boyfriend about them, not him. He wasn’t going to get in the middle of their relationship even if he wanted Kageyama back in their arms, not that smug bastard’s. 


	4. Kunimi is a Possessive Brat

They all knew something had to give. They couldn’t keep this back and forth of Akira and Yuutarou resenting Tsukishima for stealing Kageyama away from them, but with Kageyama getting more and more stressed out from practice and Tsukishima from classes. They should have known that the relationship would inevitably blow up. What they didn’t expect was to find Kageyama crying on their doorstep when they were supposed to be heading over to Mattsun and Makki’s. 

“Tobio…”

“I just got kicked out. Can I crash here for tonight?”

“You can stay as long as you need. Move in if you need to. What happened?”

“We were out getting drinks and… Kei kissed Yamaguchi. We got into a huge fight. He said he had always been in love with Yamaguchi. He said that he knew I wasn’t in love with him either. God, but he’s right. What were we doing?”

“Fuck, Tobio.” Akira wrapped his arms around Tobio leading him into the living room sitting him down and running his fingers through his hair.

“I don’t think I ever loved him. I know he never really loved me. Why the hell have I been doing this to myself? Am I just incapable of letting myself be happy?”

“Life is messy. It’s okay to not always make the best decisions.”

“I just… I have been torturing myself for so long trying to make things work when I knew what I really wanted.”

“What do you want?”

“Is it wrong that I don’t want to tell you until I am sure?”

“Of course not. You never have to tell us anything if you don’t want to.”

“I do want to tell you, just not yet.”

“That’s okay.”

Yuutarou pressed a soft kiss to the crown of Tobio’s head caressing his hair. 

“Do you want to come with us to Makki and Mattsun’s or would you rather we stay here and spend time together?”

“I don’t want to ruin your night. I can stay here. You two go.”

“That wasn’t an option. Do you want to go with us or stay here with us?”

“I- I’ll go with you.”

“Good.” 

Akira pressed a soft kiss to Tobio’s cheek and pulled him out of the apartment. Yuutarou held Tobio’s hand as they walked while Akira wrapped an arm around Tobio’s bicep making sure he never felt alone. Makki and Mattsun easily invited Kageyama in without questioning too hard on what had happened until they were all much more relaxed. It happened when Akira was nearly melting against Yuutarou higher than a kite. He heard it when Makki and Mattsun started to flirt with Tobio. Yuutarou smiled softly at Tobio letting himself feel again after what happened with Tsukishima. Akira had to quell his own feral jealousy. He wanted to tear Tobio away from Mattsun and Makki, not because he was actually upset, but because he had just watched someone hurt Tobio and he didn’t want to give anyone else the opportunity to do that again. 

Akira heard them all talking about kissing Tobio and his control snapped. He climbed out of Yuutarou’s lap to straddle Tobio kissing him with every bit of pent-up longing and desire. He had wanted Tobio for too fucking long to watch him make out with Makki and Mattsun before he had even gotten to kiss him himself. He pulled back letting their eyes lock for a second before he pulled away to slide back into Yuutarou’s lap kissing him heatedly their finger’s tangling as they shared the taste of Tobio on their tongue. 

Yuutarou had to hide a smile when Tobio said he had never been kissed the way. They had never quite crossed that line when they had been doing whatever it had been that they were doing. He watched fondly as Tobio was kissed by the rest of the team. He could tell that Akira was feeling possessive and itching to have Kageyama to himself, but Yuutarou knew better. They needed to let Tobio come to them so that they knew that this was what he actually wanted.

“Calm down. He is coming home with us. Let him have his fun.”

“He is going to bed with Makki and Mattsun before he comes to bed with us.”

“But they won’t be long term. We just need to be there for him right now. Stop pouting before he realizes that you are jealous and decides not to do it.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just… I have wanted him for so long now. We both have.”

“But you want him happy more.”

“I know.”

“What are you two whispering about over here?”

“We are wondering if we are about to have to start locking our doors.”

“It never stopped you before.”

“We don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“I don’t mind.”


	5. Breathe in (Breathe Out)

Akira was a brat for the next few weeks. He knew he was being unreasonable, but he hated that Tobio was going to be with Makki and Mattsun, and he knew he had no right to be. He did however have the right to have obnoxiously loud sex in their living room if Yuutarou would just stop being responsible. Yuutarou was being caring and ‘understanding’ to Kageyama’s turmoil. He had even let the little blonde bastard into their house twice so that they could talk. Akira had just wanted to know if his smug face looked better painted red. 

“Akira, that’s enough! You are going to push him away if you keep rushing the process.” 

“He’s obviously not coming home tonight! Please let me eat you out on the table.”

“You are awful.”

Kageyama came home an hour later. He sat down on the couch beside Akira as they watched TV until bed. The next day they decided to go and take Kageyama out for lunch the next day mostly because Yuutarou was sure he was going to smother Akira if he had to hear him whine about not telling Kageyama about their feelings. They all sat on a bench laughing about something stupid that they had done in high school.   
  


“I think I am done with relationships.”

A knot settled its way into Akira’s stomach. He didn’t know how to handle this. He had been scared of having to watch Kageyama with someone else, but he never imagined that he would have to lose him with no one to blame for it. He could cope better if he had someone to hate for it.

“What? What about us?”

“I could never actually fall in love with either of you. I am done trying to love people who will never love me back.”

“What are you talking about? Of course, we love you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, we do. Since before Tsukishima and you got together.”

“You are attracted to me maybe, but you don’t love me. I refuse to believe that I wake up wondering if the people who love me are suddenly going to turn their back on me again. How can I let myself love you when I have always just been an option for you? I mean it has always just been the two of you, and me if I behaved myself.”

“That was volleyball, and years ago! We love you, and we aren’t going anywhere.”

“It was never about volleyball! Don’t you fucking say that any of that was about volleyball. My only two friends in the world abandoned me the same fucking year my grandfather died. This wasn’t volleyball, this was you making me doubt myself for years wondering if I was unlovable. This was me wondering what I had done that was so wrong that my two best friends abandoned me when I needed them most.”

The silence was deafening. Yuutarou has been crying since Kageyama said he could never love them. Akira blanked his face trying to hide the guilt that he was so used to ignoring clawing up his throat. Hot, angry tears were falling down Kageyama’s cheeks. 

“We were kids. I didn’t know what the hell to do because you suddenly acted like nothing we did was ever good enough for you and it fucking hurt. We were stupid fucking kids and I didn’t understand that the fluttering in my chest for the both of you and the absolute agony when you screamed at us were caused by the same fucking thing. I know damn well that I fucked up. I fucking hate myself for it every god damn day that I hurt you when you were going through losing him, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t love you. Fuck you. Fuck you.” Akira stormed off, dry heaving sobs wracking his frame as he walked home wanting to forget the shattered look on Yuutarou’s face when Kageyama called himself unlovable. 

Yuutarou came home an hour later. Kageyama stayed over at Makki and Mattsun’s. The next night Kageyama stayed over at Ushijima’s. The trend continued for a couple of weeks before Akira broke down and called Kageyama.

"Are you busy?"

"No."

"I just… I miss you. I got used to having you around."

"Akira, are you crying?"

"Shut up. You haven't talked to us in nearly three weeks."

"I- I didn't think you would cry."

"Fuck you, just because I don't show it like Yuutarou doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

"I know. I know you have feelings. You just don't show them."

"Well, when I do I-... I'm not going to fight with you."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

"Is Yuutarou okay?"

"No… will you come home? Please…"

"I don't actually live there, Akira."

"You could… I said that when you first came."

"Akira… I-"

"Just come home. You don't have to love us back. You don't have to do anything. Just please…"

"Okay… I'll come home. Wait, Yuutarou is calling."

Akira let out a soft chuckle as the call merged into one.

"Tobio?"

"I'm coming home."

"Really?"

"I beat you by maybe twenty minutes."

"Akira! Why do you always have to one-up me?"

"I am not one-upping you! I just cried on the phone. You held out the longest."

Yuutarou smiled as he heard Kageyama laugh at their normal banter. He wanted to cherish having Kageyama back in their life. Suddenly they heard a slam from Tobio's side of the phone. 

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Uhm, I might be coming home like right now. I think Ushijima and Tendou finally decided to fuck despite me being here. Oh! Oh god! Ushijima is wearing a skirt and I need to leave." 

Akira and Yuutarou were tangled together on the couch when Kageyama came in. He shifted close to them and then sat down curling around on the other side of Yuutarou. Akira shifted to thread their fingers together.

"We don't expect anything from you. You don't have to do anything. We want to prove to you that we aren't going anywhere no matter what happens."

"You don't have to keep making up for something that happened nearly ten years ago."

"It hurt you. Yes, we do."

"Yuutarou…"

Kageyama pressed forward and kissed Yuutarou softly caressing his cheek lovingly. Akira caressed up Yuutarou's sides softly. 

"It's okay. It's okay. I'm home and I'm not going anywhere."

"That's all we need."


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's play how many chapters will I write before I finally let Kageyama fuck?

Akira was out with Yuutarou on their weekly date when the news about Kageyama and Makki. Yuutarou immediately jumped into action calling Oikawa and Iwaizumi to make sure that Kageyama was there and okay. Akira paid for their food and started yanking Yuutarou along. He refused to not be there for Kageyama when something like this was going on. He was furious. He didn’t know how they had gotten found out by the media of all places. He had a dark, jealous part of himself that wanted to say that this was why Tobio should have stayed with them, but he knew that wasn’t fair. This could have just as easily happened with them. The media was cruel. 

“Hey, babe, how are you feeling?" 

Yuutarou had his arms around Kageyama the second they went to pick him up. Akira wrapped an arm around Kageyama's waist so that he was dutifully positioned between them. 

"Hiro got most of the backlash."

"Tobio, stop with that guilty look. You did nothing wrong. The media is cruel, but you didn't do anything that you need to feel guilty for. You are both consenting adults and no one was hurt by what you did. It's okay."

"You were."

"No. I was jealous and a brat, but I wasn't hurt."

"I… I still feel guilty."

"That's okay. That will fade with time. Let's go home."

They walked home easily glaring dangerously at anyone who even looked like they were going to approach Tobio. Yuutarou kept pressing soft kisses to the crown of Tobio's head and Akira stayed looped around his side. 

"I told Hiro I was falling for you both."

Yuutarou's steps stuttered as he tried to process that not only was Kageyama falling for them, but he had told Makki before them. Akira shifted to lean his head against Kageyama's shoulder. He could feel the warm flutter in his chest. If Kageyama was falling for them then maybe they hadn't fucked up that bad. 

"I love you."

"What?"

"I love you, Tobio."

"I heard that Yuutarou, since when?"

"Third year of high school."

"Let him answer, Akira."

"He wasn't going to answer correctly. I knew he was in love with you during our third year of high school."

"It wasn't until college!"

"I told you so."

"I… I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Akira took a while to say it back and we've been together for years now. Figure out what you feel and then tell us."

"Okay."

"Oh, if it wasn't obvious, I love you too."

"It's nice to hear it from both of you instead of just assuming that Yuutarou speaks for both of you."

"He usually does."

"Or you bust in trying to start a fight."

"I am not trying to start a fight. I am trying to suck your dick. I can understand how those can be confusing."

"Akira!"

"Yuutarou."

"You don't have to ruin the moment."

"We were talking about our feelings. I have wanted him to bruise the back of my throat for like years now. I am talking about my feelings."

"You suck."

"I wish I fucking did."

Kageyama burst out laughing, his head tilting back. Yuutarou shot Akira a look. He was happy that Kageyama was laughing again after what happened, but he also wished that Akira wouldn't press the subject of Kageyama being with them. 

When they got to the apartment Tobio pulled Yuutarou into a soft gentle kiss. Akira shifted behind Yuutarou caressing his hips slowly. 

"Thank you for worrying about me."

"I always worry about you."

"Thank you."

"Can I have one?" Akira had his chin resting on Yuutarou's shoulder begging for a kiss. He wanted Kageyama to stop thinking about what had happened. He wanted to finally see the tension relax from his shoulders. 

"Greedy."

"Never stopped you before."

Tobio kissed Akira softly as well, keeping Yuutarou pressed tight between them. When they pulled back they could see Yuutarou flushing from being surrounded by them. 

"I'm going to ride Yuutarou's brains out. You can come join, but only if you want."

"I'll come watch."

"Okay."

"Or you can finally let me suck your dick."

"Not yet."

"Sad."


	7. Deep Conversations in the Night

It was relatively quiet as they all got back to a natural dynamic between the three of them. Akira still teased Tobio wherever he could, feeling up Yuutarou whenever he wanted Tobio's attention. Yuutarou had started tossing a lazy look to Tobio and giving him a full show of making Akira beg. Tobio still hadn't taken the last step in their relationship, but they were content to wait as long as Tobio needed. 

Akira was asleep on Yuutarou's lap with Yuutarou slowly slipping off as well. Tobio watched them with a fond look running his fingers through Yuutarou's hair. He heard the light knock on the door and jumped to get it before the knock woke the pair. 

"Kei?"

"I… you're the only person I know to talk to."

"Kei, I'm a little busy."

"Please, Tobio… it's about Tadashi and Hitoka...I can't go anywhere else and I am losing it."

"Come in, but be quiet. Akira and Yuutarou are asleep."

"I fucked up. I fucked up really bad."

"Kei… you already made out with a married man. I'm not sure that anything warrants this level of panic."

"Hitoka is pregnant and it's mine."

"What?"

"She came over to confront me about what happened with Tadashi. I don't know how it happened. I never meant for this to happen. I never meant to even tell Tadashi how I felt. I knew he loved Hitoka since first year. I resigned myself to being his best friend. I fucked up so badly."

Tobio had never seen Kei like this. He shifted and hugged him gently letting Kei sob into his shoulder. He didn't approve, but he knew that Kei couldn't handle a lecture right now. He would do it after Kei calmed down. 

"Take a deep breath. Your anxiety is acting up. Breathe with me."

Kei sobbed heavily into Tobio's chest and slowly started to try and match his breathing with Tobio's. 

"I feel so guilty."

"I am sure you do."

"Tadashi is going to be mad. He is going to be hurt and angry. You need to let him be those things. What you did… was wrong and you know it."

"I don't want to lose them."

"You can't force them to stay."

"I just… I never meant…"

"That doesn't matter. This happened and Tadashi is allowed to feel however he wants about this. You slept with his wife. You slept with his wife after trying to make out with him drunk. You are batting two fuck ups in a row here."

"I know."

"You are going to lay yourself at Tadashi's mercy. You are going to tell him exactly what happened and why. You are not going to make excuses. You are going to let him react however he needs to. Then, what you three decide to do going forward will be between the three of you."

"I don't know if I can."

"I don't care. I don't care if you are scared. You fucked up, Kei."

"You fucked a married man!"

"With his husband. That is a very different situation."

"Never knew you were into that, but I guess I should have suspected with how much you are always on Kunimi and Kindaichi."

"Don't try and turn this around on me. We are talking about your fuck up here."

Kei wiped his cheeks trying to save face. Tobio wasn't going to coddle him. He wasn't about to justify what he had done just to make Kei feel better. He refused to be a crutch for Kei to relieve his guilt. 

"Fucking royal Tobio gets whatever he wants. You get to fuck around with everyone and there are never any consequences for you."

"Don't imply that I am sleeping around. You do not know what is going on. This is different. You slept with your best friend's wife without his knowledge. You hurt him. I make sure that I am not hurting anyone with the people I choose to take to bed."

"Oh like your bitch Kunimi? He has been trying to break us up since the start. I bet he was all too willing to spread his legs for you."

"Kei, you cannot lash out at me because you don't want to cope with your feelings. Take that back or get out."

"Fuck you."

Kei stormed out of the apartment and Tobio let out a slow breath. He knew Kei didn't mean most of what he said. Kei was hurt and lashing out, but he wasn't about to tolerate it even if he understood it. 

"I would have hit him. You handled that way better than I would have."

"I considered it. Did we wake you?"

"No. Akira elbowed me in the gut in his sleep."

Tobio smiled softly, moving to thread his fingers into Yuutarou's hair again to soothe him back to sleep. He liked quiet days like this and he was honestly kind of upset that Kei had interrupted. 

"I adore you, Yuutarou."

"I love you, Tobio."

They shared a soft slow kiss. Akira draped over Yuutarou's chest drooling into his shoulder slightly. Tobio thought it was equally as cute as it was gross. He leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to Akira's temple. 

"Let's get him to bed."

"Will you join us?"

"Just to cuddle."

"I know. I won't push.'

"I didn't expect you to."

"I worry."

"You shouldn't. I just don't want to fall into bed with you until I am ready. I don't want this to be another regret."

"There's no such thing as perfect timing, Tobio. You can't live your life scared of getting hurt."

"Is it so wrong to be cautious?"

"It's not wrong. I just think at some point you have to let yourself live. I am not rushing you. Take as long as you need. Even if you never want to, that is completely fine because we love you and we want you here, but Tobio…. Let me put this in terms of volleyball. You have to trust yourself that when the ball goes up you are pushing it to the right player. Trust yourself as a setter Tobio. What do you want?"

Tobio stared at Yuutarou for a beat of silence. He wanted to snicker at Yuutarou putting it in Volleyball terms for him. He wanted to tease, but the moment felt too real. This moment felt too raw. Tobio leaned forward and took Yuutarou's face in his hands, kissing him slow and deep. 

"You two. I want you two. Screw what the world and the media, and even Kei says. I want you."

"I love you."

"I would love you both more if you two would stop making out while I am trying to sleep."

Both of them laughed at Akira's sleepy whining. Leave it to him to break the tension to whine about being tired. 


	8. Media Frenzy

Akira was perched on Tobio’s lap nuzzling into his neck when the news decided to take another crack at Tobio. Yuutarou read the headline out loud while Akira dragged his teeth over the sensitive skin of Tobio’s neck drawing a moan out of the setter. 

“Professional Volleyball Player Kageyama Tobio publicly dates two people.”

“We should post a picture of us tangled up like this and really show them.”

“Akira, are you trying to convince me to out us to the world?”

“Wouldn’t mind people knowing that you are ours.”

“You suck.”

“If you would let me I would post a picture of that too.” 

“Gods, you really are a little shit. You wanna suck me off so bad. You are such a fucking brat right up until your slut mouth is filled.”

Akira slipped off Tobio’s lap to kneel in front of him obediently. Tobio let out a soft moan, his fingers running through Akira’s hair lovingly. Yuutarou let a small smile tug at his lips and switched over to his camera so that he could get a video of it. It wasn’t new for them. Usually, Tobio was behind the camera since he wasn’t participating, but Yuutarou loved watching just as much as Tobio did. Tobio popped open the button of his jeans pushing them down his hips so that Akira could take his cock into his mouth.

“Greedy slut. It’s a good thing that you are pretty. Always so willing to drop to your knees. How long have you been begging for this?”

“Before or after your last relationship?”

“Little bitch. Get your mouth on my cock.”

Akira leaned forward, lavishing his tongue along the head of Tobio’s cock. He loved this. He loved being able to drown himself in the weight, the smell, the taste of Tobio on his tongue. He loved the feeling of Tobio’s clever fingers threaded into his hair. He loved the way that Tobio’s eyes raked over him like he was the center of his attention. Tobio tilted his head up so that he could watch his expression and rocked his hips up, completely filling Akira’s mouth. Akira couldn’t hold back the wrecked moan low in his throat. He always felt the most loved when Yuutarou or Tobio had him down on his knees. 

“God, you are so pretty. Always so good on your knees for me.”

Akira let out a soft whine. While they both showered Yuutarou with praise and affection, Akira wasn’t used to anything but the filth Tobio usually whispered in his ears. It made his cheeks flush bright red at the praise not knowing how to cope with the new affection. Tobio’s smirk showed he knew exactly what he was doing. Tobio rocked his hips up fucking his throat slowly wanting to draw this out for as long as he could. 

“You love being good for me, don’t you? You are so obedient. Such a good boy for me.”

Akira felt hot all over. He didn’t know where this 180 from Tobio came from. Yuutarou always thrived on praise, but both of them knew how much he liked being degraded. They had talked about it thoroughly setting rules and boundaries that they refused to cross. They had a safe word and were never afraid to use it, but this was out of his depth. Tobio was cherishing him and it made Akira feel vulnerable in a way none of their kinks ever did. Tobio had never looked at Akira like this in the bedroom. 

“I love you. You are doing so well. You feel so good.” 

Akira flushed brighter, pushing himself to take even more of Tobio's cock wanting to be even better for him. He never knew that he would get off on praise the same way Yuutarou did, but the way Tobio spoke was making his mind melt. 

"Please, sir."

He panted when Tobio finally pulled him off his cock. He wanted to be good. He wanted to earn more of the sweet words pouring from Tobio's lips. He wanted to deserve the soft affection that Tobio was giving him. Tobio with soft fingers carding through his hair and gentle caresses of his cheeks. Tobio who was calling him pretty and good and worthy even with how bratty he usually was. 

"Yuutarou, come here."

"Yes, sir."

Yuutarou kept the camera trained on how wrecked Akira looked his pupils blown with his cheeks red and his lips slightly swollen from Tobio's cock. He looked like a piece of art. He loved the videos because when Akira ignored the camera he got to capture the beauty that Akira unknowingly possessed. Akira was meant to be watched. 

"You are so pretty. Wish I could frame this expression and put it on display in a museum. The entire world getting to the most beautiful man in the world for just a glimpse."

Akira let out a choked noise tears starting to gather in his eyes. He felt raw and split open. He shifted to nuzzle into Yuutarou's lap expecting to be taken apart by him as well, but Yuutarou stopped him and pulled him up until he was straddling his lap. 

"Relax, love. You are doing so good. You are so perfect."

Tobio slipped the camera away from Yuutarou so he could catch everything. Yuutarou's hands slipped into Akira's pants stroking him slowly. Yuutarou touched Akira reverently and Akira looked to be drowning in it. 

"When did you have time to stretch yourself out?"

Akira flushed beautifully in Tobio's opinion. He flushed from the tips of his ears across his cheeks and when he was really out of it down his chest. Tobio loved to watch it spread mouthing at the skin that turned pink. 

"I got bored when you two were bickering over what to watch tonight."

"You are so perfect. Gods, we are so lucky to have you. My beautiful Akira."

Yuutarou gently lowered Akira onto the couch, kissing over his chest and down his stomach, his teeth sinking into the soft skin every so often to make Akira's breath stutter in his chest. Akira clung to Tobio's legs needing something to hold onto while Yuutarou worshipped his body. 

Tobio soothed Akira with a gentle hand through his hair as Yuutarou sunk into him slowly. He zoomed in on his face the moment that Yuutarou bottomed out always loving how expressive Akira's face was. He gazed up at the camera his eyes half-closed and mouth parted. 

"Feel so full. Feels so good. Thank you, daddy." Akira whispered out his hand reaching out to take Tobio's free hand in his and then guide two of his clever fingers into his mouth. Akira loved having his mouth filled. He was always more comfortable when he had something in his mouth. Yuutarou caressed his hips softly. 

"So pretty, baby. You are doing so good. Taking me so well."

Yuutarou wasted no time to yank Akira's long legs over his shoulders and set a hard pace that he knew Akira went crazy over. While he liked slow and teasing, Akira loved being used. Yuutarou's hand shifted up to wrap around Akira's throat lightly watching in fascination as his cock twitched in arousal. He loved watching Akira fall apart. 

Akira wasn't going to last long. Not with Tobio's long fingers in his mouth and Yuutarou pounding into him just the way he liked. He could feel the hand around his neck tightening as Yuutarou got closer to his own peak and he couldn't help but tumble over the precipice. His eyes rolled back and he wasn't aware of his surroundings for a couple of moments. When he came to Tobio and Yuutarou were working to clean him up gently both leaving soft kisses on his head as they worked. Akira smiled at the gentle affection.

"Was I being rewarded for something?"

"Being generally amazing?"

"Gross."

"We are allowed to spoil you for no reason."

"No, we are allowed to spoil Yuutarou for no reason. We are allowed to spoil you for no reason. I do the spoiling."

"Too bad."

"I am going to get revenge."

"Good, brat. Rest. We'll take care of you."

"Your brat."

"Our brat."


End file.
